


You Will Keep Me Safe

by eurusholmmes



Series: Remember The Garden (AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Fluff, Force-Sensitive CT-6116 | Kix, Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurusholmmes/pseuds/eurusholmmes
Summary: When Anakin feels like he has no where else to turn, he finds himself at the med-bay door looking into the eyes of his Medic every single time.Two times Anakin comes to Kix for a hug.And one time Anakin gives Kix the hug he desperately needs,
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Remember The Garden (AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105946
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Guerra_das_Estrelas





	You Will Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea from the RP I am apart of - In which Kix and Anakin are best friends during the war, and Kix gives Anakin some much needed therapy

#1

The first time Anakin showed up at Kix's door was in the aftermath of Kadavo. He had fled to Padmé's apartment in the wake of witnessing the burns on Obi-Wan's back when they'd been taken to the Halls of Healing for treatment by Master Che. 

One can only take seeing ghosts so often. It becomes more difficult when it wears the face of the person who raised you. 

Fives and Jesse had told him after a particularly brutal night in the hours past Umbara that Kix had an unnaturally good ability to fix broken people. The most traumatized brothers often calmed when he entered a room. The ones who desperately tried to flee at the sight of needles or guns softened when Kix held his hands out and gently held them - _men formed into weapons -_ and whispered his comfort as they fell unconscious in his arms. 

" _We call it his suffering meter."_

Which is precisely why Kix noticed Anakin when he showed up at the med-bay. It's the wee hours of the morning and he's lighting candles that surround the perimeter of the room, the majority of which is empty save the most critically injured brothers asleep in the corner. 

Anakin wiped haphazardly at his face. "Kix?" He called out hesitantly. The medic turned away from his desk and smiled at his General before giving a weak salute. "No, _no-_ I don't want professionalism right now." 

"Then what do you want, sir?" 

"A friend." 

Kix grinned and patted the meditation mat across from his own before standing to his feet to open the small freezer on the other side of the room. Fives and Hardcase had whispered their secrets about the General's favorite food - _chocolate flavored ice cream_ \- and had scrounged up enough credits to have an emergency stash for their Jedi brother. "Then a friend I will give you," He replied. Fingers brush his own as Kix extended his hand and revealed two spoons. "Now talk, _burc'ya._ " 

***

#2

The second time Kix finds Anakin in need is in the waking hours after Obi-Wan's mental breakdown. For someone who is a Padawan of Bant - a renowned Force Healer of the Order, the only person Obi-Wan trusts enough to teach him the ways of the Force to heal his brothers on the battlefield - he doesn't spend nearly enough time with the Mon-Calamari. 

He's been too busy tending to Obi-Wan's heart - since _he_ is his Combat Master, not Anakin's, something he constantly has to remind himself about - to recognize Anakin's loneliness. Obi-Wan's former Padawan is a welcome balm to a very much aching heart, and Kix watches their reunion with gleeful eyes as his fingers idly strum at the strings of Qui-Gon Jinn's old guitar. This is a home. Or what he imagines is the closest thing he'll ever get to one. 

It's also the first time he's seen Anakin Skywalker look anything less then The Hero With No Fear. Barefoot with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the twenty four year old allows Obi-Wan to coddle him for a brief moment before he's swaying on his feet, looking rather imploringly at the sofa across the room as if it could swallow him whole as he desired. Moments of uninterrupted sleep were rare for Generals of the biggest battalions in the Grand Army of the Republic. 

"Hm? What-What are you doing?" 

Obi-Wan laughed quietly to himself as he leaned into Kix and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing, Anakin." He chides quietly while waving a dismissive hand. After the internal struggle the Jedi Master had been having with himself since Kix and Cody had been gravely injured at the hands of two Sith, this was the most at _peace_ Obi-Wan Kenobi had felt in the weeks following. The most in tune with the Light Side, with the Force, the most like _him._ "Go back to sleep. It seems as if you are in need of it." 

Like a petulant, over-exhausted child, Anakin shook his head and moved to sit up. Kix had heard whispers of being torn away from his mother at the tender age of nine and having not seen her for over a decade after - a rule of the Order, according to Obi-Wan - until she had died in his arms. Contact was something the clones had been deprived of for their entire lives, having only ever found it in each other, and it seemed the Jedi were almost exactly the same way. 

"No, no.. I wasn't-" 

"Anakin." 

Anakin blinked and tilted his head at his former medic. "Hm.. Kix?" 

"You look like you really need the sleep, vod." The term of endearment for _brother_ in his native tongue is something he often used for Anakin and Obi-Wan, and both of them were always caught off guard by it. It was a great honor for a clone to bestow it upon the Jedi Generals, but they'd more then earned the titles. That's what Kix believed. "I can wake you in a few hours when you're more rested. Go back to sleep." 

As per usual, Anakin didn't back down easy. "What.. what about that spar you promised me?" He shot back defensively. "And either way, I'm not tired. I missed you both!" 

Kix grinned playfully and handed his half empty tea-cup to Obi-Wan before standing and adjusting his cream colored robes. He didn't often pull this card, but it was strangely endearing to see how receptive his former General was to it. "Oh, shame." He tutted playfully. "It's a shame Obi-Wan and I just slept _three_ and a _half_ days. I'm feeling more rested then I have since the earliest days in the war.. I wouldn't put it past me to be able to use a really good Force Suggestion right now." 

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare." 

"I will if it'll get you to sleep." 

"That isn't even kriffing _fair_ -" 

"I will _hug_ you to death if it'll get you to shut up, Anakin! Take a nap!" 

It's meant to be playful, light, teasing.. but the mere mention of hugs is enough to dust Anakin's cheeks pink. " _Oh._ " He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around himself. The action made Kix realize how _young_ the Jedi was in that sole moment on the sofa in front of his older brother and his friend. "It would be quite a shame if someone hugged me right now." Kix turned to his Master with a _is he serious_ expression. Obi-Wan beckoned to the Knight on his couch with a loose hand. 

"All yours, Kix." 

Kix playfully rolled his eyes and parted himself from his Master, setting his teacup down on the coffee table before moving across the room to take Anakin's head into his hands. The Jedi Knight sat himself up at the waist and allowed Kix to fall onto the couch behind him, legs parted so he could lay between them with his head comfortably resting on Kix's collarbone. The clones fell asleep like this often on each other. When the nights were toughest, Kix had fallen unconscious on Jesse like this while his twin whispered comfort into his ear, gentle fingers tracing up and down his spine. 

He'd done this to Rex, Echo, Fives.. multiple brothers. 

He never expected to be hugging Anakin's pieces back together too. 

"Comfortable?" Kix whispered, grinning against a head of dark curls as they settled into the crook of his neck and gave a small nod. 

"Very." Anakin replied. "I missed you." 

This was the privilege of getting to know the hearts of the two men in the same room. Around each other they had immense difficulty with this - _with being vulnerable, showing their hearts-_ but with Kix.. his natural inclination to heal that which has been hurt had made it easy for both Anakin and Obi-Wan to bloom under his gentle touch. "I missed you too." Kix's eyes flickered up in the direction of Obi-Wan who was watching the entire conversation with soft, awed eyes. He noticed there was more blue in them today then amber, and the sight relieved him immensely. "So did he. Now.. goodnight, _ori'vod."_

As he usually did with Fives, Kix hummed as he ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, back and forth, until the motions made his eyes heavier. Anakin wound his arms around his middle and nuzzled his face deeper into Kix's neck before very promptly falling back asleep nestled in the embrace of his younger brother. 

For the first time that week -- Padawan healer Kix smiled. 

A real one. 

And Obi-Wan's heart _swelled._

#3

The third time Anakin comes to Kix is to give _Kix_ a hug. Not to get one himself. 

The Jedi Padawan was sitting against the sill, head angled agains the transparisteel as he watched the stars go by. It was a hard thing to be able to see the stars on Coruscant, but the view from Obi-Wan's apartment proved to be quite a sight nonetheless. Anakin woke from a several hour long nap to find himself alone - and _fiercely_ cold, he noticed, as he rubbed his arms up and down his sides - only until he sought out the source of his comfort in a quiet trance while watching the city lights beneath him. 

Anakin didn't like seeing Kix look like a ghost too. 

"Kix?" 

"Hi Anakin." Kix greeted softly. He didn't turn away from the window. "Did you sleep okay?" 

Anakin furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest. His mental state was the least of his concern when his best friend had been tending to a mentally unstable, half Fallen Jedi by himself for the last several days. "I did." Anakin replied quietly. "But I'm not the one who needs to be worried about." Kix gave a soft sigh and turned his body just enough to meet Anakin's concerned gaze as he approached him. 

"What the Kriff is that look for? You look too much like Fives." 

"How-" 

"Stop it, it freaks me out." 

Anakin snickered quietly to himself as he reached a tender hand outward to wrap it around his brother's shoulder. Kix deflated naturally at the touch and leaned forward, almost prepared to catch himself on Anakin's tunic and hide himself away from an unsafe world there. _This was how it was to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan._ Crippling expectations and a lack of faith to be able to fulfill them. 

"You are stupid." Anakin whispered. "You don't take _care_ of yourself. That scares me." 

"I haven't had time to take care of myself, Anakin. Obi-Wan fell because Cody and I almost died, and the Council didn't _listen-_ " Kix shuddered and buried his head in his hands to hide his tears, his _exhaustion,_ from his older brother. "I've had to shoulder that burden alone." 

"Well, I'm here now. You said he was better today because I was here.. that's a start, right?" Anakin asked, to which Kix nodded. "You're not doing this alone anymore. I will help you fight for him because Obi-Wan is a good man, because I love him - which you do too, and that helps _so much_ \- but just for tonight.." Anakin motioned back to the open couch. Kix had never wanted to fade away into his dreams more then in that moment. "Let someone else hug _you,_ vod'ika." The Jedi Knight beamed and took Kix's previous spot. His arms hung open as he waited for the Force Healer to fall into them. 

Surrender. That's what he's asking for. 

Kix's bottom lip quivered as he wiped at his eyes and snorted sharply. He really needed to stop feeling things so deeply. 

"Anakin," He murmured, laying with his head against Anakin's chest as he enveloped Kix in his arms, fingers rubbing his Padawan braid as the cybernetic arm traced circles on his back. Kix shuddered at the contact and whispered his thanks through The Force - which Anakin absorbed immediately, for he was never one to turn down praise - and the former medic of the 501st Legion pillowed his hands beneath his head. "Thank you." 

"You've been taking care of everyone else your entire life, Kix." Anakin replied softly. Starlight gleamed in his eyes as he ran his fingers through Kix's hair and focused his attention on the skyline of Coruscant just outside Obi-Wan's apartment. "Let someone else take care of you, okay?" 

"Mhm." Kix gave a little yawn and nodded. "G'night, vod." 

Anakin waited until Kix was asleep before he replied, "Love you brother. Sleep well." 

_I will keep you safe._


End file.
